


satisfied

by sunshiinefitz



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M, Hamilton References, Implied/Referenced Eugene/Stalyan, New Dream, Song: Satisfied (Hamilton), Wedding Fluff, also forehead kisses at some point, but like not rapunzels sister, stalyan is angelica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26721823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshiinefitz/pseuds/sunshiinefitz
Summary: Watching a man she swore she would actually marry one day marry someone else was completely heart shattering. Honestly, she didn’t even know why she showed up to the wedding of the Princess and her Captain of the Guard boyfriend.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 14





	satisfied

Watching a man she swore she would actually marry one day marry someone else was completely heart shattering. Honestly, she didn’t even know why she showed up to the wedding of the Princess and her Captain of the Guard boyfriend.

But, as she watched how closely they held each other for their first dance as husband and wife, she knew that no matter how hard she tried, she wouldn’t be over that man for a very long time.

The song had ended and Lance had shouted out that it was time for speeches. Before the day when she was sent an invitation, Rapunzel had written a personal letter asking her to speak at the wedding as she was considered a friend of the Princess now. Reluctantly, Stalyan made her way over to Lance and asked to speak.

“All right, all right!” He said, a tipsy grin on his face from the champagne. “Everyone, give it up for Stalyan!”

She raised her half empty glass and mustered up a winning smile. “A toast to the groom!”

The room erupted in cheers and Stalyan shouted over top of them again. “To the bride!”

Her eyes travelled to the happy couple and saw Eugene kiss his new wife's forehead with a love-struck grin. Stalyan’s heart clenched at the sight and she quickly looked away, waiting for the crowd to calm themselves down.

“To your union, and the hope that you provide!” She continued, ignoring the pain of heartbreak in her chest. “May you guys always be satisfied.”

It’s like she was transported back to when she had met him. She was young, impressionable, definitely too young to be a criminal. But as soon as they locked eyes, she knew he was the person she wanted to be with. It didn’t matter that they were both only fifteen.

She saw him for the first time when one of her fathers men had dragged him and Lance to their hideout. It was obvious the boys had come from the orphanage, they were thin and their clothes barely hung off their frames. They were almost caught by the guards stealing from a basket outside someone's house. Her father's men had gotten to them first, leaving the boys with a comb and a bandana.

Stalyan stood from her spot in her dad’s office, brushing off her dress and smiling sweetly at the two boys.

“Who do we have here,” Baron’s low voice rumbled out of his chest.

One of the men pushed the two boys forwards and laughed as one of them tumbled. “They say their names are Flynn Rider and Lance Strongbow.”

“Rider and Strongbow, huh?” the large man placed his hands on his desk and stood, leaning towards them. “Which is which?”

The shorter one with the ponytail spoke first, his voice slightly trembling. “I’m Flynn Rider, sir.”

The taller boy stood a little more awkwardly and his voice came out more broken and cracked. “Lance Strongbow.”

Stalyan looked at Flynn and her heart skipped a beat. He was gorgeous, with brunette hair and intelligent brown eyes. He said ‘hi’ to her right there and she had almost forgotten her own name. She kept her eyes trained on him as she was escorted out of the room to keep from distracting the newcomers.

Later that day, the sun was setting. Baron had allowed the two boys to stay in the criminal hideout, making them work for him until however long he deemed necessary. Stalyan sat outside, on a fallen marble column and kicked at the dirt.

“You strike me as a girl who has never been satisfied.”

She turned around to see Rider standing behind her, his hands clasped behind his back. He had a smile painted on his face as he walked slowly towards her.

Trying to control her heart rate, she rolled her eyes when he sat next to her. “I don’t know what you mean.”

“I mean you seem like someone who hasn’t gotten what they want,” he explained, picking a pebble up off the ground and tossing it at a nearby tree. “Like you’re waiting for something to finally come and make you genuinely happy.”

For someone who was just taken to her father and told to work for him, he sure did have a lot of confidence. When she spoke, she made sure to sound cold. “Remember yourself, Rider. You’re only here because my father took pity on you and Strongbow. I wouldn’t try flirting with the Baron’s daughter if I were you.”

She made to stand up but he grabbed her wrist and she stopped right away. “You’re like me,” he said with a desperate look in his eyes. “I’m never satisfied.”

“Is that right?”

“I’ve never been satisfied.”

Her voice came out breathlessly as she took her arm out of his grasp. “My name’s Stalyan, by the way.”

“Flynn Rider,” his smile sent her heart rate over the edge again and she laughed.

“I know.” Though his name had been spoken so many times, the boy behind it was still such a mystery to her. “Where’s your family from, Flynn?”

Just like that, he clammed up again. For some reason, Stalyan wanted nothing more than for him to open up to her, to spill out all his secrets. They had only met that say and suddenly she was already wanting so much more to do with him.

“That’s unimportant.” And as if they had never spoken a word to each other, silence overcame them.

Months had passed and suddenly an arranged marriage was planned for sixteen year old Stalyan and Flynn, the two youngest, most well known thieves in the country. The pair had been bouncing off each other since they met, their personalities fit almost perfectly.

Still, there were so many secrets of Flynn’s that he held from her. Whenever she asked about his family, he would suddenly change the subject. He never wanted to talk about his past. She knew he was an orphan, but usually they knew something about their parents.

It was the night of their wedding and every criminal that knew the Baron and his daughter were to attend. Arranged marriages were made illegal through the country of Corona, which made them very popular in different crime groups throughout the nation. Especially for younger thieves.

Flynn hated the idea of marrying the Baron’s daughter at sixteen. Sure, he liked her and she was a nice enough girl to him but the thought of marrying someone while he still had his life ahead of him? He couldn’t even dream of himself getting married to anyone. An orphaned thief getting married at any part of his life? Yeah, right.

Stalyan waited at the altar for what seemed like forever. When Flynn never showed up and she was taken inside, heartbroken and upset, all she could think about was him saying how he would never be satisfied. Soon, with the words replaying in her mind over and over again, the sadness was replaced by anger and Stalyan vowed that the next time she saw him she would break a lot of bones.

Years passed before her chance to see him again happened. She had grown to be twenty-three and was part of the huge embassy her father had built up in Vardaros. Underneath the flirty demeanor and the snarky exterior, Stalyan was still as angry as ever at Flynn and his little leaving her at the altar trick he pulled seven years prior.

Talk had been that he was in town with the newly found Coronan Princess and her friends. Actually, all she had heard about for the past year was how he had rescued the Lost Princess from her kidnapper and fell in love with her. 

Honestly, she couldn’t tell if she was mad at the news or upset but what she did know is that once she saw him, she would make him pay for the years of anger and heartbreak she had experienced because of him.

She was walking up the steps to her father's mansion when she heard a frantic voice at the entrance.

“Oh, right! The Stalyan incident. You really should let this whole Stalyan thing go! Come on! I mean, it’s ancient history. Let’s all just move on.”

After hearing that, she would know that kind of bargaining anywhere. That was the thief that stole her heart and then threw it on the ground and stomped all over it. Flynn Rider was right in front of her and it was now her chance to make him understand what she had to go through for the last seven years.

She straightened and made sure she looked fierce before she spoke. “Let’s not.”

Everyone looked back at her, including Rider. He looked much better than he did when they were fifteen. He looked much healthier and had finally cut off the ponytail she had tried convincing him to forever ago. The facial hair that brushed his chin made him even more attractive then she ever could have imagined but she held her ground.

Her and her father went over the condition. Rider was to marry Stalyan that night in order to save Strongbow. It was either that or he would have to watch the Princess and the rest of his friends perish too. He didn’t say anything else.

Though Stalyan had known that his real name was Eugene since he had rescued the Princess, she refused to call him that. All she had known him as was Flynn Rider and because she believed that criminals belonged with criminals, she didn’t think calling him by his good-guy name was going to fly.

“Stalyan, I can’t do this, I’m in love with someone else.”

They were waiting for the announcement of their new engagement. For the last hour, Eugene had been trying to convince the thief to let him go but nothing was working. She was definitely set in her ways.

“Oh,” she said, her voice dripping in sarcasm. “So now you’re satisfied?”

“What do you mean?”

“When we met you said that you’ve never been satisfied! But now you’ve fallen in love with a Princess you've got everything you could want?” She snapped. “I don’t think so. Do you really think it’s fair to think that a girl of that status would want to spend the rest of her life with you?”

Stalyan made her way out to the stage where she addressed the crowd. Soon after she walked out, Eugene followed and a female voice rang into her ears.

“Eugene?”

The Princess made her way to the front of the crowd. Stalyan had only taken a glance at first, not really caring but she had stopped and turned fully to look at the girl. She was completely helpless. Her eyes were pleading with the man on the announcement stage.

Suddenly, it was like guilt whipped her across the face. However, Stalyan had waited for this moment for years and she wasn’t going to pass it up.No matter what she was feeling, though, she realized three fundamental truths at the exact same time.

Number one. Being a woman involved in crime, life was very dangerous. She had to do what she needed to to get by. Either she marries rich and then find a way to leave the man, or she marries someone with the exact same skill level as her, maybe higher, so they can both survive during heists. Eugene Fitzherbert was penniless when she met him but he had skills and that is why their marriage was basically set in stone.

Now, since meeting the Princess and becoming her partner, he had money. Hell, if he were to marry the girl, he’d probably have even more. But, Stalyan never wanted him for the money. Sure, he had amazing thievery skills once he got good at it, but with those skills he had stolen her heart. She wanted him because she was in love with him, even though she would have never admitted it.

“Rapunzel, I-”

She knew he was going to apologise, maybe even try to escape. Knowing that he was known as a hero now, she needed to do something quickly. Pushing aside any guilt she felt - being a criminal left no room for that, anyway - she placed her hand on his chest and smirked down at the frightened blonde.

“He’s with us now.”

All that was left to do once they were all behind the curtain again was to wait until sundown. Then, he would be hers and then they could live the life she had always pictured they would.

Knowing that the Baron had no sons was a pain in the backside for Stalyan. She almost had to prove herself time and time again. If she was to marry Eugene, it would give the crime lord a son and he would be able to add another man to his ever growing embassy. 

Before Baron had put a stop to all the rumours circulating around with the boy running away from the marriage, the gossip in Vardaros city was insidious. People claimed that Stalyan couldn’t keep a man and that she was too horrible, forcing the young Fynn Rider to run away. For a while, she thought it was true. The words the people of the city chanted rushed through her head at night, making her even more heartbroken and furious.

Number two. At first it was like he was all for the idea of marrying the Baron's daughter. Whether it was because of the title that came with it or the safety with being a married young thief. Either way, she was happy that he was willing to marry her.

Honestly, the moment she knew something had changed was when he had started getting more reserved from her. There were things he didn’t talk about but there were also things that he just stopped talking about with her all together.

Breaking away from the flashbacks of the past, standing at his wedding to Princess Rapunzel of Corona, she realised that he had never seen that smile when he was around her. With Rapunzel he looks free, calm, genuinely ecstatic to be around her. With Stalyan, he seemed closed off, trapped.

Maybe that’s why the Princess became his bride. She allowed him to be whoever he wanted, to become the loyal man he was always meant to be.

Though, looking around the ballroom the royal wedding was being held in, she realised that Eugene was right. She would never be satisfied.

Number three. Stalyan had heard a lot about the Princess from the moment she was rescued. Apparently, throughout the past three years, she had grown to be the most trusting and kind person anyone would ever find.

Back when the pair of them were trying to get the Eye of Pincosta, she experienced it herself. How compassionate the bubbly Princess was changed the way Stalyan viewed the world. No longer was she so incredibly angry, she felt more happy spending time with Rapunzel than she had for the last seven years. She knew that is what changed Eugene.

Even when she had forced the man to marry her, Rapunzel kept a brave face. It was obvious she was lying about her feelings. She was terrified of losing Eugene to another woman. And so was Stalyan.

But after all that time had passed since the Eye was found, Stalyan still thought about Eugene at night. Everything she romanticised about their future flooded her mind at the wee hours of the night.

Maybe if she wasn’t so pushy. Maybe if things were different. She could have been the girl Eugene was holding onto so tightly at that wedding.

But, when all is said and all is done. At least Rapunzel’s his wife. And, at least Stalyan still had old memories to hold onto at night.

So, she raised her glass up and mustered up a winning smile. “To the groom!”

Everyone repeated her actions, raising their glasses up and chanting the same words she had said.

“To the bride!”

Again, the crowd erupted into fits of cheers and laughter at the newly wedded couple. The smiles on their faces lit up the room even more than the lanterns did.

“To your union,” her voice was getting almost breathy. It was like the mistake at speaking at the wedding was starting to weigh down on her and she was losing her mojo. “And the hope that you provide! May you always be satisfied.”

It was obvious that Rapunzel would be happy as his bride. And, Stalyan would never be satisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> hey gang!  
> so i came up with this idea after satisfied played when i was listening to hamilton again and i was like "okay but this has stalyan vibes". what i'm tryna say is that i am a big fat stalyan stan lol  
> anyway! i hope you enjoyed stalyan being sad for the rest of her life because she missed out on her chance of eugene lolzies  
> later sk8ers


End file.
